realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Magistar
Magistar Gargantuan Outsider (Native) Hit Dice: 14d8+70 (133 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 5 ft. (1 square) Armor Class: 21 (-4 size, +1 Dex, +14 deflection), touch 21, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +14/+24 Attack: Spell +8 melee or spell +11 ranged Full Attack: Spell +8 melee or spell +11 ranged Space/Reach: 20 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Magic flare, spell school mastery Special Qualities: Immunity to weapon damage, living gate, rejuvenation, telepathy 1 mile, vulnerabilities Saves: Fort +14, Ref +10, Will +16 Abilities: Str 6, Dex 13, Con 20, Int 18, Wis 25, Cha 25 Skills: Concentration +22, Diplomacy +26, Intimidate +24, Knowledge (arcana) +21, Knowledge (history) +21, Knowledge (the planes) +21, Listen +24, Search +21, Sense Motive +24, Spellcraft +26 (+28 scrolls), Spot +24, Survival +7 (+9 following tracks, +9 on other planes), Use Magic Device +24 (+26 scrolls) Feats: Greater Spell Focus, Greater Spell Penetration, Skill Focus (Spellcraft), Spell Focus, Spell Penetration Environment: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 15 Treasure: No coins; no goods; triple items (all associated with magistar's school of magic) Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 15-28 HD (Gargantuan); 29-42 (Colossal); 43+ (Colossal+) Level Adjustment: - A massive, whirling vortex of magical energy flickers before you. Magistars are intelligent, living embodiments of various schools of magic. Their origins are unknown. To date, no one has ever encountered a magistar linked to the universal school, though all others are known to exist. It is believed that only one magistar of a given school resides on a particular plane at one time. Magistars live a quite existence, quietly contemplating the effects of their school of magic on their current plane. Information of new spells, magic items, and events liked to their specific school is a source of pride to them. Despite all this, most magistars are relatively secretive of their given school, as it is a key to their personality. Magistars also function as living gates to other planes. Each magistar links to but one plane, and passage is one-way for those who travel through them. They guard passage through their living gates jealously, often requiring information, spells, or items associated with their specific school of magic in exchange. Abjuration magistars are sensible and cautious, sometimes appearing cowardly or even paranoid to other creatures. Their living gates often link to a chaotic good plane. Conjuration magistars are short-tempered and overbearing. They appear insulting to other creatures, and expect would-be travelers of their living gates to grovel and flatter them. Their living gates often link to chaotic evil planes. Divination magistars are introspective and inquisitive, and are careful negotiators. They nearly always request information in exchange for passage through their living gates (which often lead to lawful good planes), and they follow any agreement for passage to the letter. Enchantment magistars are self-centered, vain, and often over-confident. They are fond of bards, and will exchange passage for a near-virtuoso performance or oration. They expect praise, so playing to their vanity is a successful tactic. Their living gates often link to chaotic neutral planes. Evocation magistars are greedy, and occasionally resort to threats or extortion from would-be travelers. Their living gates often link to lawful evil planes. Illusion magistars are highly secretive, and traffic in secret lore. They enjoy negotiating in cryptic references, often requiring would-be travelers to solve a puzzle or win a contest to secure passage. Their living gates often link to neutral good planes. Necromantic magistars are interested in death, and take every opportunity to view it up close. They are most likely to slay would-be travelers rather than barter passage. Their living gates often link to neutral evil planes. Transmutation magistars love conversation, and sometimes take this to the extreme, holding would-be passengers for up to days before granting passage. Their living gates often link to lawful neutral planes. A magistar is 50 feet in diameter, but is virtually weightless. Magistars communicate telepathically with any creature within 1 mile that has a language. COMBAT Magistars rarely attack to kill (although necromancy magistars are known to do so), but rather to prevent passage through their living gates unless proper compensation can be determined. Living Gate (Su): A magistar serves as a one-way portal to another plane. Each magistar is tied to a single plane, and cannot change the destination. Any creature or object of the magistar's size or smaller can pass through the portal, but only if the magistar allows it to do so. Magistars generally require payment of a magic item or a piece of arcane lore related to the magistar's school as payment for passage. A wizard specialized in the same school of magic as the magistar can often negotiate a reduced rate of passage. If a magistar is reduced to 0 hit points, it continues to function as a portal, but can no longer prevent passage. Travelers may freely pass through the living gate until the magistar revives (see rejuvenation, below). Magic Flare (Su): As a standard action, a magistar may release a flare of magical energy. This functions as a gust of wind spell (Fort DC 24 negates). Once per minute, the magistar can create a flare of greater intensity to create an effect identcal to a wind wall spell. Both effects are caster level 10th. The save DC is Charisma-based. Rejuvenation (Su): There is no known way to destroy a magistar. When a magistar is reduced to 0 hit points or would be otherwise destroyed (such as by having its Constitution reduced to 0), it becomes completely dormant for 24 hours, after which it returns to activity and full hit points, which all ability drain or damage restored. If under the influence of an antimagic field at the end of the 24 hour rejuvenation period, the magistar instead revives the instant the antimagic field is removed. Spell School Mastery (Su): A magistar may use any arcane spell from its associated school of magic once per day as a spell-like ability at caster level 20th. In addition, a magistar is immune to arcane spells from its associated school of magic; rather than affecting the magistar, the magistar absorbs the spell and may use it as a spell-like ability an additional time that day. Because of their mastery over the schools of magic, a magistar may apply feats that normally only apply to spells to their spell-like abilities, such as Spell Focus and Greater Spell Focus. Vulnerabilities (Ex): A targeted dispel magic or similar effect prevents the magistar from using any of its spell-like abilities for 1d4 rounds if the caster succeeds on a caster level check (DC 31). An antimagic field or similar effect suppresses these abilities (no check needed) as well as all the magistar's other spell-like and supernatural abilties, as normal. Magistars and Spelljammer Massive magistars are known to exist in crystal spheres. These entities are Colossal+ in size, and rather than serving as extraplanar gates, they serve as living gates between the crystal sphere and the Phlogiston. Originally appeared in Polyhedron Magazine #55 (1990). Category:Outsiders